


After My Ten Years; Alternate Ending

by d3athth3kid



Series: Summoning [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropophobia, Lucifer Doesn't Know How To Show Love, M/M, Mildly Violent Ending, Reader-Interactive, Refrences Of Torture, Story within a Story, small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: After Sebastian's ten years are up Lucifer takes him to hell and he is tortured.This is the alternate ending to Accidental Summoning.





	After My Ten Years; Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened, a friend of mine sent me a few paragraphs and this morphed from it. I hope you like it <3
> 
> ..I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters.

 

It didn't take long, one moment I was petting Ramsey and the next we were in a dark dingie room, the hound disappearing into the distance. I stood up, olive eyes turning to Lucifer as he averted his. "Luci?" I asked voice slightly shaky. "What now? When will I see you again?" His icy-blue eyes shot up, meeting my viridescent ones, then in the blink of an eye he was inches from my body, mouth so close to my ear I could feel his icy breath, "Do NOT let them know about me." His eyes flashed blood red before the continued, "They will make this so much worse for you, Sebastian, they will tear you apart, worse than any other soul that has entered hell." There was a flash of crimson and just like that he was gone.

 

I felt panic set in, it was so much worse than anything I had ever experienced before -like Anthropophobia tenfold.- When the panic settled enough for me to think, a gruesome laugh echoed around me before something gripped my shoulder from behind and dragged me backwards through a series of graphic scenes, they depicted other peoples hells, some being horrendously tortured, while others carried out unspeakable acts on newly arrived souls.

 

When I finally got purchase to turn I saw a soul, one so corrupted by millennia of grisly acts it could no longer be called human, but demon.

 

As I was dragged to my own hell all I could think was {how could Luci, just vanish like that, after everything that's happened.}

 

_================_

 

_*The Reader sits ridged in their corner.* `So... He flew you to hell and just... left you there?`_

 

_'I hate to defend him, but he couldn't play favorites with me, what would the demons hardened by millennia of torture do if he favored a lowly human?'_

 

_`Sebastian, that doesn't excuse his actions. He left you there to be tortured by any demon that came along. How could he do that if you were 'friends'?`_

 

_'It's okay Reader. He did what he had to, he's the King of Hell, the mightiest of gods creation.' *A sadistic smile crept across my lips.*_

 

_*The reader leans forward, brows creasing.* `Sebastian, what are you talking about? I know you sympathized with him, but calling him your implying he's your king...what are you talking about?`_

 

_*My sadistic smile grows larger.* 'You haven't figured it out yet? He wanted to corrupt me, to damage my soul beyond repair so he didn't have to care for me, he thought he could make me hate him as much as he hates humanity. Here, I'll finish the story so you have a chance to properly understand.'_

 

_==========_

 

When we finally arrived at my own personal hell the demon strung me up, said she would enjoy this, playing with the newest arrival. To this day all I could remember was pain, so much I couldn't bare it, I prayed to him, to the Fallen Angel Lucifer. I prayed for his help, but he never came, never responded, he abandoned me, for years, decades even -time progress' differently in hell, for every month on earth it's ten years in hell-.

 

When I could no longer take the torture, -somewhere near fourty years, hell time- the demon released me, told me it was my turn, my turn to destroy another soul, to riddle it with holes until it gave in. That's when he showed up, the Devine Being, who betrayed me. "Hello again, Sebastian." He spoke, voice as gruff as the first day we met. "I'm surprised you held out so long, considering the prayers you sent me." His chuckle was ominous.

 

"Why the fuck are you here?" I growled, and just like that first day a quizzical expression flickered across his handsome face. "I'm here because you were my experiment, I told you from day one I wanted to study you, and now, it's drawing to a close. I saw something defiant in you, something unlike any of his other humans and I wanted to destroy it." His previously icy-blue eyes flicker crimson as a smirk crawled across his lips. "And I broke you."

 

My brows drew together and I lunge at him, fist curled so tight it hurt. When my knuckles struck his jaw a smile broke free and I snickered. His expression turned confused as he wiped the blood from his face and popped his jaw back into place, all the while watching me grip my stomach in laughter, damaged hand dangling by my side. "What the hell was that?" he growled.

 

"Me proving they couldn't break me, no matter what you order them to do." A cryptic smile formed on my pale face. "I've already told you, I understand Lucifer, you hurt me before I could hurt you. But there's one thing you underestimated about me. I can handle any pain you throw at me, because it will never be as bad as being covered in my mothers blood." As a weird sensation trickled down my extended fingers my gaze fell, crimson was dripping from my knuckles, that's when the adrenaline began to wear off, laughter bubbled up my throat again causing Lucifer and the demon look on with questioning gazes. 

 

"What's wrong with him?" The demon asked, causing Lucifers eyes to flicker to her then back to me.

 

"Leave us." He spoke, voice filled with fury.

 

She shifted axiously. "Are you sure thats a good idea?"

 

His eyes Never left my cackling form, but his voice rose in desible, anger seeping through every pore. "Do you DARE defy my orders, Ruby!"

 

The demon 'Ruby' flinced before steping away, "Sorry father." Then she dissapeared.

 

Lucifer's eyes seemed confused as they wondered across my shaking form, crimson gaze drifting from my face to my bleeding hand. "Why are you laughing?"

 

My chortling settled to a titter before I spoke. "The pain corsing through me right now Luce, it doesn't bother me, she tortured me for over fourty years, you honestly think a broken hand is going to phase me?"

 

"No, I supose not." Morning Star replied, voice an octave or so deeper than his usual timbre. "But that doesn't explain the laughter."

 

My normally bright eyes sparkled with mirth, "What, you'd like me expalin the laughter? That's easy Luci! I knew you'd come back here, sooner or later, you just couldn't help yourself." I raised my damnaged hand towards my face and ran my tongue across the blood soaked didgets. The feeling having gone numb moments after it conected with Lucifers face. "See, I saw how you acted around me durring my ten years, how you looked after me, kept me from getting hurt. I saw the tender look flitter through Nick's eyes when you looked my direction. I know how fond you both are of me, Nick gave me a heads up Luci. Now don't punish the poor lad, he's had enough anguish durring his years, with what happened to his family."

 

Lucifers face contorted, anger seething through Nick's body. "How dare some insignificant, fallible mortal accuse me of feeling affection? Nick might have felt some form of sympothy for you, but your one of the reasons father abandoned me! You're just some hairless primate!" The Devil punctuated his anger by slamming me against one of the cell walls, when my body colided Lucifer was inches from my face, hands bracketing my face, eyes the deepest red I had ever seen and face contorted into a snarl, "I used you as an experiment child, I wanted to see how bad your soul would fray, how much one of his favorite humans would fall and from where I'm standing you fell pretty damn far, Sebastian."

 

I tilted me head, defiant viridescent eyes raising till they met his cold calculated red ones, "Well Lucifer, from where I'm standing, I see god's mightiest Archangel unceremoniously pinning a mere human against a cell wall, all it takes is one snap of your finger's and I'm dead...so why am I still standing in your kingdom?" my voice came out smooth, no emotion lacing my words.

 

His eyebrows furrowed, stance going ridged then he smashed his dominant fist into the wall inches from my head. My eyes never left his even as debri from the collision colided with my face, skin tearing as the debri imbeded into my flesh. His facial expression flickered, before he pushed away from bleeding form and began pacing. All I could do was cackle, "My my, how the mighty have fallen, I thought you were supposed to be the big bad." Lucifers form paused a moment before he continued his pacing.

 

I pushed myself from the wall, reaching my good hand up and pulling shards of cement from my flesh before continuing, "C'mon, you can do better than that, I know you can, I've heard the stories. Your minios speak very highly of you, even as they are tearing the flesh from our bones." His pacing pauses again, this time his head turns in my direction, but he says nothing, so I continue. "Why go soft on me, huh? They didn't, you didn't want them to. You wanted them to break me, right? Tear my soul to pieces? Destroy any compassion I hold for you?" His eyes flicker, but faster than I can determine why. "Well, I've got news, Luce." I pause momentarily, alowing the silence to build. "I'll always hold compassion for you."

 

My words finally seem to anger him and this time when he came at me It was flesh he was looking for. He forced me back against the wall, one hand reaching for my broken one, pinning it above my head, while the other seeked out scared flesh. With his eyes glowing and his teeth bared, he sunk his nails into my stomach..

 

_=============_

 

_*The Reader stands, walking till they are infront of me.* `I don't understand. If your dead...how are you here with me?`_

 

_*I smile sheepishly.* 'You forget, when a soul goes to hell they eventually become demons, and demons don't die from merely being impaled.. It takes allot more than that.'_

 

_`..So.. Your a demon, Sebastian?`_

 

_*My smile faulters as I remember the years I was tortured.* 'Yeah, something like that. I'm definatly not human any longer.'_

 

_*The Reader gives a sad expression.* `I'm sorry Sebastian.`_

 

_'Awh, c'mon Reader, It's alright. it was a long time ago, I've recovered from that, see I'm sitting here with you.' *I give a cheeky grin, eyes lighting up.*_

 

_*The Reader gives a soft smile back.* `Alright, ready to continue?`_

 

_*I roll my eyes but nod.*_

_===============_

 

As my body melded to the cell wall I began to adjusted to the intrusion. It was a bit strange having the Devil pressed inside my flesh, but not nearly as painful as I would have thought. I took a deep breath, staying as silent as possible, pine eyes flickering black before I closed them. It was then that I felt it, a steady impatient slide and a push as Lucifer thrust deeper leaving me gasping soundlessly.

 

When my eyes fluttered in an attempt to open I felt the pressure on my broken hand relese causeing a surge of pain to shoot through my left arm, then it was dropped down to my side.

 

When I was finally able to regain my breath and open my defiant viridescent eyes I noticed the drag of stubble on the tender skin of my blood stained neck, then Lucifer's free hand traveled into my hair and took a firm grip of my onyx locks. The grip was tight and demanding as he draged my head to the side, in my haze it felt deliriously good and then his mouth was millimeters from my ear, icy breath fanning across the cartilage. His voice was surprisingly and low as dangerous threats escaped his throat. "I will not take your accusations, you will yeild, one way or another and you will atone for your insolence, Sebastian."

 

I gave a broken chuckle, the blood crawing up my throat not alowing the laugh that desperatly wanted to bubble out, "I w-won't pay for a-anything, this is your doing! Not mine, y-you can hurt me as m-much as you like, but I will never consede to your anger and false hate f-for me." He drew back enough for his crimson orbs to look deep into mine before he withdrew his blood staind fingers from my stomach, "Why must you push Sebastian? I left you to my demons because I couldn't handle your idiocy, and now your ten times worse than before we met." 

 

"O-on the contrary," I paused at the feeling of blood rising higher up my throat, then cleared it in an atempt to cover the cough trying to escape, before continuing, "B-before we met I never would have spoken up against a-anyone, I was too deep in my anxiety to f-force the matter on anything. Y-you made me like this, gave me the choice, c-convinced me to change." After forcing the words out I couldn't stifle the cough his time, so I turned my head and let it rip from my raw throat, the cough wrecked my body and caused me to wince slightly.

 

I could feel his calculating eyes studying my shaking form, for what reason I couldn't tell, though I couldn't decide if it should be welcome or not. When my body finally calmed down I turned back to him, not bothering to whipe the blood from my mouth and face, "W-what are you looking at?" my words came out with a slight break, but there was no pain lacing them, just anger.

 

He shook his head slightly, "You must stop this before your soul can never be repaired." His quiet yet stern words caused a chuckle to escape my throat, one that soon turned into another coughing fit, that's about the time I felt his hand slide from my hair, until it caressed my shoulder, holding my quaking body in place. I hadn't realised at the time but it never fell away after his threatening words, just help fast in my lanky locks. "Stop it Sebastian." His voice seemed stern, but there was an undercurrent, one that sounded vaguely... scared?

 

When I could finally breath without blood seeping up my throat I spoke, laughter still wrecking my body, but in a managable way, "I-I've already fallen, f-farther than my soul can r-recover. I'm in HELL for gods sake!" To strengthen my point I flickered my normally bright eyes black, and watched as Lucifer recoiled, it was faint, but his eyes twitched at seeing the damnage he had inadvertantly caused.

 

It was then that I decided, -fuck it- I let the black seep from my eyes to reveal the multitude of greens that normally lie there and pushed the faint pain to the depths of my mind. I couldn't help myself, I twinned the fingers of my good hand in his dirty blond hair and pulled him in with a wordless demand to be kissed. Lucifer floze, not pulling back, but not responding to the pressure of my lips so I pressed harder, lips spreading and teeth bared, I nipped hard enough to break the skin, his blood mixed with mine as it dripped down my chin, then I pulled back.

 

His eyes faded back to the eerily icy blue that Nicks usually were and I knew it was over. His anger had vanished, replaced by the looks he often sent me. "L-lucifer." As my voice studdered realization dawned on him that I couldn't heal myself. "Oh." He seemed dazed, eyes taking in all the damnage my body had taken, "Let me fix that." The hand on my shoulder grew warm as he raised the other to cup my cheek, allowing the cool from his hands to sooth my flesh as his grace flowed from them into my shaking form.

 

At his actions my lips twitched into a small smile, "Thank you, Luci." He chuckled slightly, "No thanks needed, I'm the cause of your pain."

 

I allowed a small chuckle to escape my throat before bringing my other hand up to cup his cheek. "I knew you'd come around sooner or later... just had to wait for you to realize that no matter what you did I'd always be here for you. Lucifer, I won't leave you, not ever. Your stuck with me now."

 

_==============_

 

_*The reader tilts their head from the perch they had created.* `So, that's it? He tears you open and you kiss him?`_

 

_*I give a soft chuckle.* 'Something like that. I knew he did it all because he cared to much, that he was afraid.'_

 

_`So you provoked him, forced his hand?`_

 

_*I nod.* 'Pretty much, yeah. All I had to do was show him I still cared.'_

 

_`Man, thoes years messed you up, didn't they?'_

 

_*I look away.* 'You have no idea... and I hope you never do.'_

 

_===========_

 

Bonus scene:

 

Lucifer wasn't very happy with my soul floating vessel-less around hell, so to took the time to reform the body I used when I was living, he said he'd prefer seeing my soul in the body he met me in instead some strangers meet suit, which I appriciated, considering I had lived inside that body for nearly twenty eight years.

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the ending in the distent future, I'm not quite sure how I like this ending.  
> But It's been bugging me and a friend of mine has been very impatient to find out how this ends so I tried...   
> Please don't hate me, I don't think I could handle it right now.


End file.
